


World Building Prompts

by katwritesnormally (akitkatbar)



Category: Original Work
Genre: ? I think, Each chapter is it's own one shot that's kinda connected together, Frances is my lovely daughter and I love her, Gen, Magical Realism, Nokia Brick Phones, She's my OC, Worldbuilding, dark energy, future setting, literally just transferred the pieces from paper to my laptop, meiosis but with a brain, not edited, this is kinda stupid tbh, uhhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitkatbar/pseuds/katwritesnormally
Summary: Just small drabbles from my 7-minute prompts from my Saturday writing group. I'll be using this world for a world building meetup we have next week. I think these are worthy enough to share.Most of them were products of a fever-clouded mind. Just a warning lol.





	1. Antiques From An Old World

**Author's Note:**

> uh let's start w introductions:
> 
> frances (aka frank)  
> she's able to summon creatures that have their own free will or whatever. i'm still working on her profile.  
> frank's fuckin' curious about the "old terra"
> 
> prompts from the days will be added to the top of the chapter for reference.

Prompt: Your Original Character visits an antique store and buys 3 things. One of the three stands out.

* * *

The three objects stood proudly on her dresser. The first object being an almost exact replica of the rose from the old Beauty and the Beast movies, the second was an Old Terran Nokia brick phone, and the third was some statue of a colorful skeleton. Frank looked at the old cellphone with curiosity. All she knew about it was that it was older than the Old Terrans that still roamed the land.

She remembers, somewhat embarrassingly, the man that sold her the antiques. He had given Frank the old phone for free, stating his reason being that she kept her eyes glued onto the black and gray device for the whole hour she was looking around. The man seemed to be an Old Terrain, from the way his ears weren’t elongated and his eyes were wide and innocent. 

He reminded her of old children animation movies she had dug up in her searches.

She was only kicked out of her thoughts about her other loot findings when she saw the screen for the phone light up. Frank remembered sliding in the new battery the man had given her, so she brushed off the seemingly odd action as the phone finally turning itself on. It _was_ an old phone after all.

Frank wonders if she can sell it for a hefty amount of dough to buy engineered tuna meat for the week…

She carried on with putting the other two finds away somewhere safely, not wanting her monster summons grabbing her treasure… and possibly selling them for their own greedy pleasures.

She froze in place when she heard a string of beeps come from the Nokia, her eyes grazing the area around the phone before landing on the small handheld device. She swallowed a gulp of air as she stalked towards it, light on her sock-clad feet, making sure to not step on the more creaky floorboards. 

The phone continued to receive _something_ , Frank wasn’t sure how these Old Terran phones worked. 

She quickly learned of her mistake when she picked it up and saw nothing of her living room, instead she was covered in darkness. 

Frank had time traveled.


	2. Time Traveler's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anotha one.
> 
> frank argues with a friend she made from her past travels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second introductions!
> 
> charlie (nicknamed chaplin by frances)  
> he's a plain old "old terran". basically a normal human that befriends frank.
> 
> i haven't figured out the schematics of his character yet.
> 
> that's for future kat to deal with.

"Are you taking his side against me?”

* * *

Frances watched as Charlie kept a steady glare towards her face. “Seriously? We’re seriously doing this right now?”

Frances scoffed, trying her best to brush off Charlie’s stubborn gaze. “I’m sure you would too! We’re stuck here! Your stupid old ass phone got us here!! Old Terran beings are so careless!”

“I’m sorry? I can’t, like, control all of the human population with the snap of my fingers. I don’t even know why that piece of plastic had that dark energy magic!” Charlie’s voice rises as Frances realizes he’s losing his cool.

The Old Terran’s face colored red quickly, his eyes narrowed to an extent where Frances couldn’t see his honey-brown colored eyes. He gripped the old Nokia phone, his knuckles whitening around his fist. “You new weirdos are so—! Ugh! I… Can’t— _This is_ _so flippin’ stupid_.” He sucked in a breath and Frances’s ears perked up at the sound.

“You guys don’t curse in the past? Let loose, dude. Anyways… I don’t… Uh, the time where I’m from doesn’t have that _thing_.” Frances pushed herself off the couch she was sitting stiffly on. “We communicate almost telepathically… As odd as that sounds, but yeah. And since one of my friends found me via an old summon pet of mine… This is most probably a _bad thing_.”

Charlie looked unconvinced. “So you’ll be leaving with them?”

Frances gave him a sly smile, “I’ll be back Chaplin, I promise!” 

And with an overly dramatic turn she disappeared with a yelp.


	3. Meiosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and today's addition.
> 
> Old Terran Science Is Weird.
> 
> kinda graphic?
> 
> prompt was just the word "meiosis"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v short.

She watched the footage of her brain through the grainy, glitchy feed. Her brain wasn’t behaving normally after her latest trip to the past, via the Nokia’s dark magic. Jones had then asked Frances if he could conduct a study on how the traveling has affected her.

Frances heard Jones and the other doctors talking about the results behind her, but all she focused on was the large screen in front of her. She watches as her mind convulsed and reacted to the liquid she was forced to drink beforehand, the sour taste a bitter reminder on her tongue.

“The magic from the Old Terran phone shouldn’t be able to _literally_ split your brain like this,” one of the doctor assistants working under Jones stated. Frances barely blinked as she and the rest of the room watched in disgusted awe at the subject rippling and, almost like a slime being ripped in two by a toddler’s hands, breaking in two.

“What… Is this even _possible_?” Frances didn’t realize she had asked the question as she started feeling stress rise from the pit of her stomach. She felt her own weak magic react with her anxieties and warm up her chest.

Jones looked over to his friend, a frown growing on his face. “Old Terrans call it ‘meiosis’ but we haven’t seen or studied this phenomena in over two hundred years. The magic we developed over years of hyper-evolution stopped the need for our body’s cells to reproduce like so. I’m sure if you end up traveling back, Chaplin can explain everything to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Old Terra is basically pre-3000 Earth. In this weird fever dream i had, humans had hyper-evolved to the point where they almost became primal again? 
> 
> their anatomy changed to handle harsher weather and they learned how to create and harness magic vs relying on a heart and medicine to keep people alive. they still have a heart and a brain and shit, it's just powered by different magical properties each individual person has depending on where they were born and family lineage. eyes are more narrowed (kinda neanderthal-like) & have elf-like ears, that differ depending on where they live.
> 
> so uh,,, yeah


End file.
